


Sweet Therapy

by quarkocean



Series: 臣隆/指尖陀螺 [5]
Category: J Soul Brothers (Band), Sandaime J Soul Brothers
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: 指尖陀螺番外3
Relationships: Imaichi Ryuji/Tosaka Hiroomi, Omiryu
Series: 臣隆/指尖陀螺 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823995
Kudos: 4





	Sweet Therapy

（指尖陀螺故事线中的故事，RYUJI SIDE）

  
糟糕。

今市隆二一边慌忙系着浴衣的腰带一边努力回想起把那枚尾戒放在何处，通常都会在入浴前很小心的收进首饰盒里，这次却意外的消失在视线中，令他毫无头绪。  
虽然并不是什么昂贵的戒指，只是大哥送给他的礼物罢了，对自己来说却是十分重要的物件，一直以来都有好好的戴着。

浴室里的水汽还没有完全散去。

因为摘了隐形眼镜，所以视力理所应当的变差，今市隆二眯起眼睛，努力的徒劳的寻找着那枚小小的戒指。  
不经意间令人心慌的感觉涌上，仿佛像刺一样梗在心头。完全可以假装不在意，那样的话就像是在表达背叛一般。

真的太糟糕了。

  
忽然听到背后传来的拉门声，还半跪在浴室地板上的今市隆二回过头，面前是登坂广臣的身影。  
在公寓里找了半天也不见今世的影子，只有浴室的门是关上的，想着随意开门很不好，然而担心他泡澡泡到睡着，硬着头皮也要进去。  
现在看来这样的忧虑完全是多余了。

omi…  
在找什么东西吗？恋人迷惑的表情，和一身笔挺的西装显得很不搭。  
是戒指。  
那枚尾戒？  
事实是今市隆二从未对登坂广臣提起过，他总是早已明了。

你等我一下，我去挂一下外套。脱掉西装外套的登坂广臣，下意识的把衬衫袖口解开，再挽起来。  
今市隆二想对他说即使找不到也没关系，只是那枚戒指已经带了很久，心里总有舍不得的惋惜。

你的身上酒气好重。近距离才嗅到了烟和酒的味道，和浴室里的香氛格格不入。  
是片冈直人那个家伙，喝多了靠在我身上爆哭，我打电话让小林把他接回去了，不然我可以早点回来见你呢。似乎并没有意识到身上的酒气十分严重的样子，登坂广臣只顾着找那枚小玩意。  
那种例行的组织会议应该取消。今市自言自语道。  
你只要下命令就好了，不是吗。登坂广臣反问道。  
并没有你想象的那么简单，牵扯到各种的问题。  
也就是说现在维持的是表面的平衡而已，对吧。  
今市隆二一直觉得登坂广臣很聪明，从来没有一个人那么直接的像是读取自己内心一般。他被这样的登坂广臣所吸引，早已无法移开视线。

两人继续找了一会，还是没有什么结果。登坂广臣没站稳，突然碰到了今市，幸亏被扶住了，才免遭滑倒的可能。  
你没事吧，喝了多少。今市隆二问道。  
只是一直低着头找戒指有点晕而已。登坂广臣抱着手臂，试图证明自己的清醒。

一瞬间今市隆二勾起了登坂广臣的领带，两人的距离又拉近了一些。  
也是。你要是喝醉了，小林就会先把你送回来了。戒指别找了，回去休息吧。今市淡淡的说道，无意识的垂下眼睛。  
真是会差遣人的黑道老大啊。登坂心说，只是眼光不离开今市隆二，很少有机会能够看到这样的他，湿湿的头发还没有擦干，平时往后梳的刘海，现在零零散散的落在额头前，配上一脸失望的表情，无防备的模样，真是可爱又想叫人欺负他。

如果我说不呢，ryuji…登坂广臣扣住今市隆二的双手，不由分说开始缠绵的吻。  
放开，omi…现在不行。本来心情就不太好的今市，对于突如其来的吻根本毫无招架之力。  
为什么？可是你的身体没有说不行。登坂广臣跨坐在今市隆二的身上，用脚轻而易举的分开他的膝盖。

灼热的吻还在继续。

不再只是停留在他柔软的嘴唇，用舌头一点点叩开他的防守，用野生动物般掠夺的方式，连身心一起俘获。  
然后，慢慢急促的呼吸就会变成甘美的吐息。  
即使如此，今市隆二还是在挣扎，被钳制在浴室里的感觉实在是过于羞耻，他用力抵住登坂的肩膀，却不得不渐渐臣服于对方浓烈的吻。光是接吻就能体会到几乎要窒息的快感，一遍比一遍强烈的刺激着大脑神经，直到失控，失去思考能力。

颇有余裕的登坂广臣将手探进今市隆二的浴衣内，玩弄起他的突起。  
你这里已经硬了，ryuji…故意咬着他的耳朵轻轻说道，登坂广臣也不明白他为何可以如此坏心眼，能够把自己变成这样的人，大约是因为身下的今市也说不定。  
闭嘴…不等他发怒，又附上潮湿的吻，除去衣料之间的摩擦，便只有令人骚动的水声。

今市隆二的浴衣已经被弄的乱七八糟，与依旧是一身衬衫的登坂广臣形成了鲜明的反差。

够了，真的够了，omi…今市隆二觉得自己已经快要哭出来，然而对方并没有停下来的意思。  
躺在地上很疼吧。登坂广臣抱起今市，腾出的那只手扯下领带。原来只是瞬间的温柔，今市隆二马上意识到接下去要发生的事情，可是一切都太晚了，在他打算挣脱之前，就已经被登坂广臣抓住了手腕，用领带缠在了背后。  
不要！omi我讨厌这样…今市的嘴唇再度被封住，登坂用食指放在他的双唇上，告诉他放弃最后的抵抗。

登坂广臣将今市隆二抱起，让他坐在洗面台上，强硬的分开他的双腿，还未脱去浴衣的姿态，与失焦的目线伴着泪眼，却显得愈加情色诱人。

——我要在你的里面大干一场，ryuji...

今市隆二想要抗拒，然而诚实的身体无法拒绝登坂广臣带来的快感；仅仅是他的抚摸，就会让自己沦陷。他总是在拒绝臣，因为他害怕自己上瘾，到最后变成离不开他的样子，他无法想象。

登坂广臣并不着急进行索取，他有很多时间。解开今市腰间的浴衣带子，几乎可以料想今市惊恐的表情，爱怜的捧着他的脸，如此深情的注视他束手无策的恋人。松松垮垮的浴衣挂在他那如鞭子般柔韧的身上，若隐若现的部分，不自觉的吸引着人。  
不要…omi不要…今市隆二泫然欲泣的模样，反而加重了登坂想要施虐的心情。  
你一直在说不要，ryuji…登坂广臣微笑着，用手指划过他裸露的胸口。  
…你的身体很热，除了这里，还有别的地方吧。登坂广臣说着便蹲下身含住今市早已勃起的性器，并且将手指伸进了后方的花蕾。  
前后同时受到了强烈的刺激，对于今市隆二这还是第一次，头脑中一片空白，他闭上眼睛，犹如坠入比绝望更可怕的深渊；幸好入浴后的身体原本就比较放松，这使得他没有吃多少苦头。  
你的里面正在紧紧的缠着我，ryuji…也许沉默的性爱不会让自己感到更多的羞辱，登坂广臣却逆行其道，用他那迷人的声线一遍遍缠绕在今市的脑海中。  
今市隆二痛苦的摇着头，他几乎不敢低头去看自己胯间的登坂，明明在做着那么下流的事情却显得如此妖艳。  
单靠手指就能高潮，是不久前才发现的，登坂广臣很明白恋人的身体还有很多可以探索的部分，随后又加入了一根手指。对于今市的敏感体质，他是十分惊讶，光是满足他这件事就变得有趣起来。  
已经完全湿透了…腾出来的左手握住粗大的根部，完全用整个口腔包覆住，一点点的舔舐着每一处，时而吸吮；一边玩弄着后面，连今市的前面也没有放过，整个浴室回荡着登坂淫靡的口交声。

omi…觉得自己又快要高潮了，然而被握住的那里阻碍着释放，于是逐渐变得肿大难忍。今市想登坂广臣不是不知道，试探性的发出求救信号。  
怎么了，ryuji？登坂广臣抬起头，直视着今市隆二，从他潮湿的眼神，他已经清楚明了，今市的理性接近崩溃。  
以为会松开的左手只是改变了握法，这次连铃口也用拇指堵上，最开始解开的腰带，被绑在了这里。

今市隆二绝望的闭上了眼睛。

因为不能释放而心痒难耐，可是又被夺去了自由，连自己解决的机会也没有。今市隆二被缚在身后的双手竭尽全力的支撑着，却觉得随时会脱力，他觉得自己浑身都湿透了。  
登坂广臣起身，读解不出任何情感的眼睛直直的看着今市，仿佛是安抚般轻轻吻住了他，被情欲缠身的今市无意识的自己凑了上去，他不要这样淡淡的吻，他想要更加浓烈的，更加深刻的爱。

忽然登坂广臣把今市背转过去，将他的上半身往洗面台压过去，几乎是很粗暴却又小心不让他受伤的方式。浴袍也随之被扯开，登坂广臣的呼吸落在后颈的那一瞬间，今市感觉到了背后的热度，不可自抑的加速呼吸。  
别紧张，ryuji…尚未有直接进入的意思，登坂广臣一改之前的作风，温柔的在他的后背落下吻，一边继续用手指试探着。他听到今市的呼吸声渐渐变得充满淫欲，即使是这样，也要好好的扩张后面，从而显得整个过程格外漫长而绵延。

今市隆二被折磨得焦躁不堪，加上无法释放的前面，他觉得自己快要疯掉了，但即使是这样，他也绝不想对身后那个人做出任何乞求的行为放低自己，他的自尊不允许他这么做，可是他们每次的性爱都建立在他希冀的反面。

呐，ryuji…我想听你说你需要我。放慢了手指的速度，登坂广臣咬着今市隆二的耳朵用轻轻的气声说道，告诉我你需要我，你只需要我…不管是这里还是那里。背后的温度突然离开了，今市反而将下肢翘得更高了，他真是恨死了自己这具诚实的身体。  
我绝对…一个字也不会说的！今市咬着牙回应道。  
是吗，你叛逆的样子和身体一边渴求着我的模样有多么诱人，你知道吗ryuji？登坂广臣魔咒般的轻语骚动着今市的内心，如果此刻双眼盲失，双耳失聋，该有多好。

呐，ryuji…我会给你，直到你不会再说不要这两个字，直到你明白你没有我是活不下去的。

猝不及防的，登坂广臣的欲望顶入了今市隆二的后面，太过突然以至于他以为自己吃痛的都把嘴唇咬出血了。

你的里面很快就接受我了，ryuji…  
你闭嘴…我不想听……今市的话还没有说完，只听见两人身体碰撞在一起的声音，登坂广臣抵着今市隆二的背，律动着，甚至能感觉到身体里接纳的那个地方慢慢的在收紧，产生了痛苦而甘美共存的快感，令他欲罢不能，泄出了官能的吐息，这也给了登坂广臣继续的信号，他加快了抽插的频率，随之捏起今市隆二的下巴，让他抬起头。

住手！omi！

明明只要默默承受到最后就好，没想到登坂广臣完全没有给他糊弄过去的机会，一步步击溃他的防线。今市不得不被迫看到这样淫荡的自己，映在洗面台前的壁挂式镜子中，他的身上全是情欲的痕迹，身后的男人没有要停的样子，征服般的占有令他失去理智。  
别闭上眼睛，ryuji…像是吸血鬼初拥似的咬着今市隆二的后颈，登坂广臣那杀人般的温柔言语，从镜中浮现出的是多么妖艳的一幅画面。  
今市隆二久久失神在这样的气氛中，宛如对痛觉与快感都丧失了感知，镜中的人或许是最真实的两人，卸下了一切伪装和防备，坦诚对待燃烧不停的爱欲。等他回过神的时候，登坂广臣微笑着将他的头转过来，开始边抽动边吻着他，只是用行动告诉他慢慢放松，身体就这样被一点点被填满，也许有悲伤的味道，连长久以来的寂寞都被驱赶一空。但今市隆二明白这一点实在太晚了，缠绕在性器上的腰带被解开时，他浑身颤抖着瘫靠在登坂广臣的肩头，长时间积压的白浊液体十分浓厚，从大腿根部流下来，整个模样依旧叫人羞耻。

再好好接受我一次吧，ryuji...这样说着的登坂广臣，又一次将自己的热度推向今市隆二。

*  
*  
*

那之后不知又互相纠缠了多少次，这样激烈的性爱或许不再有了。如果说这是孽缘的话，今市隆二也不想否认；被领带绑住许久而麻木的手腕上留着淡红色的痕迹，这样看来还是得多泡在热水里一会。  
因为被弄得乱七八糟，不得不重新入浴，被登坂广臣抱进浴缸，又坐靠在他怀里的感觉十分不真实。身体已经被仔细清洗过了，这之中今市又有过好几次反应，被坏心眼的恋人趁机欺负了，作为补偿，登坂广臣说机会难得帮他洗头吧。  
已经累到无力拒绝的今市隆二就这样任由登坂广臣细心照顾着，登坂广臣从后环抱住今市隆二，在他的侧脸轻轻吻了一下，说道下次还是到卧室的大床上做比较好，浴室里实在太容易滑倒了。回到原先冷淡状态的今市揶揄说下次一定先把浴室门锁起来。

从开始打湿头发到涂上洗发露在头皮上打着圈的按摩都让今市觉得舒服得要睡着了，察觉到了的登坂广臣笑笑说自己有取得过美容师资格，不过很少免费给人洗头，下次要不要给他换个发型。  
好啊。不过omi以前还做过美容师吗，好想多了解一些你的过去。今市无心的话语，对于登坂广臣来说如鲠在喉，一直以来清醒的自己也有这样松懈的时刻，微微颤抖的手指继续舒缓的按摩，也许今市什么也没有发现，自己的过去并不想被任何人发现。

第二天睡到brunch time的今市隆二，不出意外的全身酸痛，前一夜的回忆依然清晰的留在他的脑海中。  
可结果还是没有找到那枚尾戒，他不禁又感到十分难过。依旧选了三件套西装，依然是今市隆二喜欢的衣料，具有着服帖的质感，刚要扣好外套，却发现马甲的口袋里有什么东西似的突出，今市摸了摸那边的口袋。

那枚银色的，看上去不太起眼的戒指滚落到地上，即使是那么小，也在闪耀着光芒。  
今市隆二捡起这枚曾对他意义重大的戒指，刚要戴回去，最后却决定把它收进了抽屉里和十字架放在一起的木质首饰盒里，谨慎的上了锁。

如果被臣发现这么做的自己，他会怎么想呢。对自己想法感到有趣的今市隆二久违的扬起嘴角，他想他永远都不会有答案。  
就如同他也不会知道登坂广臣悄悄的把找到的戒指藏进他的口袋里一般。

  
the end  
2020-07-15


End file.
